This invention pertains to improvements in a sheet material collator of the type utilized in automatic handling equipment is related to the subject matter of a prior U.S. application, Ser. No. 269,786, filed June 2, 1981 now abandoned and owned by the assignee of the present application.
The collating of sheet material and insertion thereof into a mailing envelope is presently performed automatically by various updated versions of a machine often referred to as a "Phillipsburg Inserter" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,455 to Williams. The collating function performed by this machine involves oscillation of a gripper arm at each of a plurality of stations by means of a common power shaft. A jaw assembly carried at the lower end of each gripper arm engages a sheet at one end of the gripper arm stroke to carry the sheet to a location along the gripper travel path at which the sheet is released for deposit onto a conveyor passing through each of the collating stations. A pivoted holddown element is timely displaced into contact with the sheet once deposited between guide rails of the conveyor. Various interrelated drive components are provided to effect synchronized powered movement for the oscillating power shaft, the gripper jaws, the conveyor and the holddown element at each of the collating stations. In view of the complexity of the drive arrangement and wear of parts associated therewith, operational speed is limited, frequent adjustments are required and downtime loss occurs because of frequent maintenance and part replacements.
In an effort to increase operational speed, improve operational reliability and produce a more desirable product, the collating portion of the foregoing type of automatic mail handling machine has been interfaced with a film-type envelope wrapper, as referred to in prior copending application, Ser. No. 247,109, of Keith C. Koch, filed Mar. 24, 1981 owned by the assignee of the present application. The wrapper machine is therefore driven in synchronism with the collator at speeds compatible with the collating operation making adjustment and maintenance more critical.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved collator which is more compatible in operation with the flexible film wrapper aforementioned.
A more specific object is to provide an improved collator wherein synchronized operation of the gripper jaws is effected without reliance on the complex drive arrangement heretofore utilized in a "Phillipsburg Inserter".
A still further object is to provide a collator with phase control means for obtaining adjusted synchronized operation of the gripper jaws.